


IT WAS A RIGHT LAUGH

by chimesDissent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Johnkats Anonymous, M/M, Not a Serious Fic, Ridiculous Self Inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimesDissent/pseuds/chimesDissent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When too much of a good thing causes your downfall, are you really unhappy with your death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT WAS A RIGHT LAUGH

**Author's Note:**

> For the fine folks at Johnkats Anonymous. You are all beautiful and I love you.
> 
> Please don't take this fic seriously. If you desire actual Johnkat stories, I have those too. This is just for goofy fun.

We were trying to enter.

One by one, we had contacted each other, solidified our friendships, and sought out ways to save our tiny Internet community.

We were brave and smart, and with our combined efforts, we thought we had an actual chance at survival.

But we were wrong.

“I’M GOING TO PISS ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE IF YOU IDIOTS DON’T START SHIPPING FAST ENOUGH!”

Our leader did his best. Pushing at our backs, urging us forward as the meteors crashed into our home countries. Countries spread across the whole of the Earth, countries separated by land and water and time, but united by love.

We hadn’t screwed around, not at all really. We already knew we were losing our friends and families, but we wanted so desperately to hold on to each other.

We were mechanical and precise, knowing exactly how to set off the chain so that everyone could enter. After all, we had poured over those instructions, reading page after page of GameFAQs and protips written by 13 year olds, and we thought we knew what needed to be done.

But we made a mistake.

And we didn’t even realize it until it was much,

much,

too late.

Two of us were close, close enough to be united before the game even started. And when they asked us about their plans, we cheered and encouraged them. What more could an entire community based on one defined love want more than to see it come to life?

“STOP YANKING ON YOUR TODGERS AND START MAKING THE MAGIC HAPPEN.”

We were a great community: active, efficient, and we had resources. Brilliant resources: art, music, games, stories, things we poured our souls into, things that brought us together and kept us going on our darkest days.

We watched with computer screens glued to our eyes and our hearts beating fast as the sacred moment approached.

Two kernelsprites simultaneously flashed across our screens as they awaited prototyping and we clapped and cried as those two beautiful, brave players set out to complete what was once only a dream.

The kernels were prototyped once, simple forms chosen to make the game as easy as possible. And then our resources, finely chosen, were thrown into the kernels beings’ and the light that engulfed our screens could not force us to turn our eyes away.

We stared as the countdown slowly ticked, as meteors fell through the sky and crash landed in our yards; we stared and we witnessed the ultimate glory.

There, upon our screens, were two figures: the newly created sprites. One grey and the other blue, and they were perfect.

“JESUS SHITTING CHRIST.”

Our leader had phrased it best, but no one could even think about agreeing with him. Johnsprite and Karkatsprite were far too captivating.

The two sprites circled each other, tails entwining, fingers brushing against areas that might have once been hips. Their eyes never parted, and their bodies grew closer.

“ALL OF MY YAOIS ARE COMING TRUE.”

We watched, countdown long forgotten, families already dead. None of it mattered.

Nothing mattered except for this single act.

We would not miss this for the end of the world.

Across our screens we saw tongues meet, hair tugged, shoulders pulled close, and horns rubbed. We saw them explore and delight in their findings. We saw them in their intimate moments and we might have even touched ourselves a little bit in those small moments of joy.

But we were far too caught up, too deep and engrossed in our newly treasured past time, to hear that final tick.

The light came, a bright flash, and then a searing heat against our flesh. We were burning, but the only thing we felt was the love of Johnkat in our hearts.

“WOW, GUYS. CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT? ARE YOU WITNESSING THESE MIRACLES? I MEAN, SURE, OUR PARENTS DIED AND WE’RE ALSO DYING, BUT FUCK IT. IT WAS A RIGHT LAUGH. AND WE OWE IT ALL TO ME, YOUR FEARSOME LEADER.”

We are Johnkats Anonymous, and we have failed our session.


End file.
